Papa au foyer, une vocation !
by SombralRose
Summary: Blaise doit garder ses jumeaux ... et ce n'est pas chose facile, ça va de catastrophe en catastrophe !


Dans un beau manoir situé dans un quartier chic de Londres mais invisible de ces mêmes londoniens. En fait ce quartier ne pouvait être vu que par certaines personnes qui aux yeux du commun des mortels ou moldus si vous préférez, personnes qui pour eux pourrait appelé fous ou sorciers, là encore c'est à vous de voir. Donc comme je disais avant de me perdre dans mes explications, le manoir est situé dans un quartier londonien mais pas n'importe quel, il s'agit là du quartier chic de la société sorcière d'Angleterre. Beaucoup voire même la totalité de la haute société sorcière y avait fait construire un manoir après la terrible et sanglante guerre qui opposait le célèbre Harry Potter et ses fidèles et talentueux acolytes, contre Lord Voldemort et ses tout aussi talentueux pour ce qui est de faire régner la terreur et la mort, les mangemorts. L'issue de cette bataille a été heureuse pour le jeune Potter alors âgé de 17 ans.

Le dis manoir était habité par la famille Zabini, des héros de guerre pour certain comme Blaise et Ginny Zabini, mais aussi de redoutables fanatiques de magie noire comme les ancêtres de ce dernier, cela a notamment permis de redorer le blason de l'illustre famille de sang pur.

Dans cette demeure régnait, en cette matinée, une certaine effervescence. En effet Ginny Zabini, anciennement Weasley allait pour la première fois depuis son mariage et donc la naissance de ses enfants, s'absenter du manoir pour une plus longue durée qu'une matinée ou une après-midi. Elle ne partait pas pour des semaines non plus, elle reviendrait demain, certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle quittait le domicile pour exposer ses dernières créations à la société française.

Toute la maison était agitée. Blaise allait rester seul toute la journée et la nuit sans voir sa compagne. Une grande première non pas parce que Ginny quittait le manoir mais parce que d'habitude ils prenaient tous les deux leurs jours de congés et vacances ensemble. C'était aussi la première fois que Blaise allait rester seul avec Zac et Zoé Zabini, ses jumeaux de 3 ans. En trois ans, il ne s'était jamais occupé seul de ses enfants, il était toujours avec Ginny ou Tétine, leur elfe de maison. Mais celle-ci avait bien choisi son moment pour quittait ce monde, ne laissant pas à ses maîtres le temps d'en retrouver un autre. Qui aurait cru qu'une elfe de maison pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Rassura Blaise en prenant sa femme dans les bras. « Pourquoi tu te fais tant de soucis ? Tu vas les revoir demain matin, et puis quand ils iront à Poudlard, tu les verras une fois tous les 3 mois. »

- « Justement Blaise, je veux en profiter au maximum ! Ce sont mes petits anges ! » S'écria presque hystérique la jeune maman de 23 ans.

- « Des fois tu me fais peur, on dirait ta mère, tout ce que tu vas réussir en les chouchoutant autant, c'est de les faire devenir assistés, ou alors ils vont avoir hâte de partir pour être tranquilles. »

- « Tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu là ? » Le gronda-t-elle.

- « Je ne pense pas, non, tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu étais, ainsi que tes frères, il y a 6 ans ? » Argumenta Blaise avec un regard typiquement Serpentard, sachant déjà qu'il avait trouvé l'argument indiscutable.

- « Oui bon ça va hein, je te signale que tu étais bien content de l'inauguration de la maison ! » Rajouta-t-elle vaincue.

- « Oh oui ! » Acquiesça-t-il rêveur. « Très chère, sur ce coup là vous avez été diaboliquement incroyable ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne des idées. » Rajouta-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire prédateur.

- « Désolée mon amour, mais je dois y aller, bye bye. » Lui assena-t-elle malicieuse avant de transplaner pour la capitale française, laissant derrière elle son mari comme un idiot.

- « Elle va me le payer. » Ragea-t-il avant de monter réveiller les deux petits anges qui dormaient. Enfin dormir est un bien grand mot ! « Debout les petits loups ! » chantonna le papa en entrant dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il s'approcha des lits mais à sa grande surprise, ils étaient vides. « Oh merde, où sont petit loup n°1 et n°2 ? »

Il descendit dans les cuisines, vides, le salon de jeux, vide, la cave, vide, l'aire de jeux dans le parc, vide. Là, c'était vraiment la panique à bord, ils n'avaient jamais transplané instinctivement hors du manoir. Une demie heure que le jeune papa courait dans tous les sens. « Ginny va me tuer ! Surtout, par Merlin, qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ! Mais ils sont où les deux démons ! » Pensa Blaise. Tout d'un coup, il fut tiré de ses réflexions sur les éventuelles cachettes des deux supos de Satan qui lui servent de gosse. N'ayant plus d'elfe de maison, que maintenant Blaise soupçonne d'être mort de cause naturelle ou non à cause de Zac et Zoé. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec deux têtes brunes aux yeux bleus avec un sourire innocent accroché à leurs lèvres fines héritées de lui-même.

- « Mon pote, je crois que Ca, » en montrant les deux enfants, « se sont les tiens, je crois qu'il soit techniquement impossible que j'ai des gosses bruns, et après décompte, j'ai assez avec mes trois diables pour avoir les tiens sur le dos ! » Ronchonna un de ses voisins les plus proches autant amicalement que géographiquement mais surtout son plus vieil ami.

- « Désolé vieux, je crois que je vais devoir les attacher. » Répondit Blaise en fusillant son fils et sa fille qui perdirent instantanément leur sourire angélique. « Tu veux un café ? »

- « Ouai tu me dois bien ça ! … Où est ta magnifique femme aux cheveux et au caractère de feu ? Elle est déjà partie ?

- « Oui pourquoi ? Ta magnifique lionne au sens propre comme figuré avec les crocs qui vont avec n'est pas encore partie ? » S'étonna Blaise.

- « Euh … non, je l'ai un peu retardé. » Répondit son ami en ayant un léger sourire en coin qui le caractérise si bien. « Mais ces deux choses là, » dit-il en fixant les deux frère et sœur, « ont comme qui dirait interrompu notre lancée ! » Ragea-t-il. « Du coup, j'ai un sentiment s'inachevé et Mione ne pourra plus jamais regarder les instables dans les yeux. » Finit-il par un sourire.

- « Tu es vraiment toujours égal à toi-même, un Malfoy jusqu'à la mort ! Tu viens pas de me dire que tu avais assez avec tes 3 démons, il t'en faut d'autres ? »

- « Hey, je te signale que je suis pas tous seul, Hermione est loin d'être une sainte ! » S'insurgea faussement Drago Malfoy.

- « Au fait, toi aussi tu es de corvée de baby-sitting ! » Remarqua le métisse.

- « Ouai mais j'ai prévu le coup, je vais squatter avec Potter chez Pansy, vu qu'elle avec Mione, ta femme et celle de Potter, aujourd'hui c'est journée entre mecs, héhé ! »

- « Hey pas bête mon pote ! Du baby-sitting de groupe ! Je peux venir, vu que vous avez pas pensé à inviter votre voisin préféré ? » Demanda Blaise avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux verts d'eau.

- « Pourquoi pas, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Et puis je pense pas que Weasley et Potter soient contre. » Répliqua Drago avec le sourire.

- « Chouette, je prends en deux-deux les affaires des mômes et je te suis. » Dit-il avant de s'échapper dans le manoir pour préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper et changer les petits loups. Une fois les affaires réunie, il récupéra un Drago couvert de lait de la t^te aux pieds et deux démons hilares sur leurs chaises de bébé. En imaginant la scène d'un Drago donnant un biberon a chacun et tout se prendre en pleine figure, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

- « JE VAIS LE TUER TES GOSSES !! » Hurla Drago.

- « Désolé vieux, ils sont jamais comme ça, avec Gin', ils sont sages comme les images qu'elle a Hermione, tu sais, celles qui montrent ses parents. » S'excusa platement Blaise.

- « Ouai, Ginny, comme Mione quoi. Dès qu'elle part, je me prends tout et dès qu'elle rentre bah pareil, je prends plein pour pas une noise ! »

- « Oh fait Dray, ils sont où tes marmaux ? » Questionna Blaise en habillant ses enfants, Zac avait gagné un tee-shirt des Canons, l'équipe préférée de celui-ci à l'envers et Zoé, d'un pantalon de son frère.

- « Oh merde, je les ai stupéfixé avant de ramener mon filleul et sa dragonne de sœur. » Et Drago transplana avec Blaise et ses jumeaux. « Finite incantatum. » Les deux garçons et la fille de Drago se mirent à bouger et fusillèrent leur père. « Désolé et puis vous aviez qu'à être sages aussi et j'aurais pas à faire ça ! » Rétorqua-t-il aux regards accusateurs de ses enfants de 7, 4 et 1 an et demi, celui horrifié des jumeaux Zabini et celui de Blaise était de malice et d'admiration.

- « La vache, mec tu m'épates, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? » S'exclama un Blaise éblouit.

- « Oui, bah, Mione n'est pas au courant, donc si tu pouvais éviter de laisser échapper cette, comment dire, solution miracle, ça serait cool vieux. »

- « T'inquiète, motus et bouche cousue, je crois que je me servirais de ta technique ! » S'enthousiasma Blaise devant le regard choqué des cinq enfants dans la pièce.

- « Ouai, fait vite, bientôt je vais breveter cette technique et publier un livre ! » Rigola Drago. « Allez, nos deux voisins préférés nous attendent. »

Et ils transplanèrent dans le salon de Ron Weasley qui en sursauta de surprise ainsi que Harry Potter. Le salon était grand, lumineux et bien agencé, merci Madame Pansy Weasley. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc et l'argenté pour les murs et les rideaux et le gris anthracite voir noir pour les meubles. Ron était assis dans un des trois canapés et buvait ce qui restait de son quatrième café de la matinée, le reste étant sur sa chemise noire, cela dû au sursaut causé par l'arrivée de ses voisins. Alors que Harry était assis sur le fauteuil à la droite de son meilleur ami et donnait le biberon à son dernier enfant âgé de tout juste 6 mois.

- « Mais merde Malfoy, jamais tu passes par les protes d'entrée ? » S'énerva un temps soit peu le maître des lieux en nettoyant le café sur sa chemise. « Ah tiens, salut Zabini, tu te joins à nous ? »

- « Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, tant que tu me diras de passer par une prote, je le ferai pas, c'est tellement plus jouissif de te voir rouge tomate ! » Rigola franchement Drago, néanmoins en lui serrant la main très amicalement.

- « Salut les mecs. » Sourit Blaise en serrant les mains de ses deux ex ennemis préférés. « Je préfère le baby-sitting collectif au baby-sitting individuel. Et puis vous m'avez manqué depuis, attendez, ces neuf dernières heures.

- « Tant qu'a être dans la même galère autant y être ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. » Dit Harry.

- « En voilà une façon de parler de ces adorables démons qui nous servent de gosses Potter. On dirait qu'on part au front. Surtout que toi tu peux te vanter d'en avoir au moins un sur les trois de sage. Et tu peux remercier Luna pour lui avoir transmis sa tranquillité plus que lé… »

BOOM.

Zac et Zoé Zabini, Elizabeth Malfoy, Armand et Rose Weasley et Enora Potter venait de « jouer ». Mais pas avec n'importe quels objets. Il s'agissait là de la vaisselle ainsi que la collection de parfums anciens de Pansy. La moitié des flacons ainsi que la vaisselle très ancienne ayant appartenue à la famille Parkinson se trouvant dans la vitrine se retrouvèrent brisés sur le parquet du salon, répandant ainsi un odeur désagréable et des bouts de verre partout.

- « … gendaire. Finalement non Potter, elle a hérité de toi ! » Grimaça Drago en sentant l'odeur se dégageant du mélange des parfums. Ron, Harry et Blaise en firent de même. En effet Enora se trouvait sur une chaise et tentait d'attraper le reste de la collection de parfums faisant tomber au passage de l'argenterie.

- « Oh non ! Pansy va me tuer ! » Se plaignit Ron. « Ca commence bien ! C'est la faute à vos gosses à tous les deux ! » Accusa-t-il en fixant Blaise et Drago. « Des Serpentards ! »

- « Tout de suite les grands mots Weasley. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, l'association de malfaiteurs comporte aussi tes jumeaux ainsi que la fille de Potter qui se trouve actuellement perchée sur une chaise avec une tête d'innocente. » Remarque Blaise calmement.

- « Reparo, recurvite. » Réagit Harry. « Ron ouvre les fenêtres et range la vaisselle Zabini, pendant que Malfoy et moi on remplit les flacons vides d'eau. Pansy n'y verra que du feu. »

- « Potter tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard ! » S'exclama Drago avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et ils se mirent au boulot, réparant ainsi les dégâts causés par leurs progénitures. Pendant ce temps là, toute la petite troupe qui était censée manger et boire leur biberon, en attendant que les papas finissent de ranger. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à que Nathanaël Malfoy décide une fois de plus d'embêter sa petite sœur Elizabeth en lui balançant des bouts de pain. Il fut vite imité de Ortance, l'aînée des enfants Weasley qui arrosa son petit frère Armand. Les deux attaqués répliquèrent en arrosant leur aîné respectif. Et une bataille éclata dans le salon Weasley. C'est ainsi que les deux plus grands de la troupe se retrouvèrent encerclés par les plus jeunes et aptes au combat acharné qu'ils ont déclenché. Nathanaël et Ortance se retrouvèrent arrosés par Elizabeth Malfoy, Zac et Zoé Zabini, Armand et Rose Weasley et Enora Potter. Le reste de la marmaille étant trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il arrivait. Mais ils allaient être le tournant de cette bataille quasi générale de nourriture car Lily Potter et Camille Malfoy furent attaqués à la place de Zac et Zoé, c'est là que les papas furent alertés à cause des cris hurlement des enfants. Les papas arrivèrent après une courte mais rapide course de la cuisine au salon, ils se stoppèrent net devant la catastrophe n°2 en même pas une demie heure. Après un salon inondé de parfum, de bout de verre et de porcelaine, c'est un salon tapissé et inondé de lait ainsi que de bouts de pain.

- « MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! » Hurla Ron. A cet instant, toute activité cessa dans le salon du manoir Weasley. Les enfants se stoppèrent net tandis que les trois autres pères regardaient choqués le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le salon. Cette fois ce furent Blaise et Drago que réagirent le plus vite et nettoyèrent la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

- « Je rêve, nos gosses sont possédés, avec leur mère, se sont des anges et nous, on en voit de toutes les couleurs. En même pas une demi heure, la moitié de la vaisselle et la collec' de Pansy a été presque décimée, et là une bataille de bouf ! » Constata Potter.

- « Et ce matin, les jumeaux de Blaise ont fugué pour atterrir dans ma chambre à coucher. » Se plaignit Drago.

- « C'est pas vrai ? » S'étonnèrent Harry et Ron en même puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- « C'est pas drôle. » Bouda Blaise. « Ils sont instables, mais je les juste perdu temporairement et c'est juste la première fois que ça arrive ! » Il insista sur le fait que c'était une première.

- « Bref, il est quelle heure ? » Coupa Drago.

- « 12h10. » Répondit Ron. « On leur prépare leur repas ou on les laisse s'affamer pour les punir ? »

- « Là, t'es dur Ron ! » Rigola Harry.

- « Ouai bah moi avant toute chose, je suis de corvée de couche. » Maugréa Drago en sentant Camille, le petit dernier de la famille. Les autres rirent mais pour longtemps, comme un fait exprès il fallait changer toutes les couches et amener tous ceux qui ne portaient pas de couche aux toilettes. Et là il fallait s'occuper de 11 enfants en même temps. Donc organisation oblige ! Harry, Ron et Drago s'occupèrent de changer les couches tandis que Blaise était de corvée de toilette avec Nathanaël, Enora, Ortance, Elizabeth et ses jumeaux. Tout se passa relativement bien quand on sait qui s'occupait des enfants. Après une couche inversée pour Harry et Drago, plus un pot de talc tombé pour le Survivant et un pipi de la joie pour Ron, qui une fois encore se plaignit que ça tombait toujours sur lui. De son coté, Blaise a du se battre avec son fils pour qu'il fasse pipi de la même façon que les filles et non comme un grand, comme faisait Nath', mon modèle au grand désespoir de son papa. Une fois cette tâche ingrate, selon tous les adultes mâles, les quatre papas et les 11 enfants se retrouvèrent dans la grande cuisine du manoir pour faire manger tout ce beau monde. Ils préparèrent les repas adaptés à chaque âge et les biberons complémentaires. Et ils essayèrent, je dis bien essayèrent de faire manger les enfants. Harry eut tout le mal du monde à faire avaler la purée de pommes de terre et carottes à Enora, qui du haut de ses 4 ans avait déjà une aversion bien prononcée pour les légumes, par contre elle se jeta sur le steak que lui proposa Harry avec ses légumes. Pour Lyly et James Potter, respectivement 2 ans et 6 mois se fut une banalité, la purée passa sans encombre pour la petite et le bébé but entièrement son biberon. Pour Nath', le déjeuner se passa à merveille, il étais soumis au même repas que son papa, à l'âge de 7 ans, il avait déjà un appétit à faire pâlir Ron, au grand désespoir de sa maman, qui supportait mal de voir Ron engloutir ses repas mais qui se résigna vite face à l'appétit de son époux. Elizabeth et Camille burent leur biberon sans faire d'histoire, plus une purée de patate pour la seule fille du couple Malfoy. Pour les enfants de Ron, le repas se passa comme une lettre de la poste moldue, ayant hérité de l'amour pour la nourriture de leur père, il aurait était plus difficile de les freiner. Ortance l'aînée de 6 ans mangeait proprement tandis que les jumeaux, 4 ans, avaient beaucoup plus de mal avec les règles de bienséance, donc on pouvait ajouter la cuisine comme cite dévasté par la troupe Potter-Malfoy-Zabini-Weasley. Mais il faut dire que le saccage de la cuisine n'était pas majoritairement leur fait, c'était celui des Zabini. En effet ce dernier avait autant à manger dans son estomac, celui de ses enfants que sur ses fringues et dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas à dire ses anges de 3 ans comme les appelait si bien Ginny étaient de vrais démons, il eut un mal fou à les faire manger.

- « Et maintenant sieste ! » Sauta presque de joie Ron.

- « Pour qui ? Toi ou les enfants ? » Rigola Drago devant l'enthousiasme d'un de ses trois amis les plus proches.

- « Et tu arriveras à les faire dormir ? » Demanda Harry, appuyé par Blaise, imaginant tous les deux le cirque avenir pour mettre les enfants au lit.

- « Euh… » Emit Ron pour unique réponse.

- « Pour ça, je suis l'homme de la situation ! » Se vanta Drago en bombant le torse. « Tu as du jus de citrouille ? » Demande Drago à Ron, celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative. Le papa Malfoy sortit deux petites fioles du sac où il y avait les affaires des futures victimes lui appartenant.

- « C'est quoi ? » Demanda sceptique Blaise devant l'assurance de son pote de toujours.

- « Ca les gens, ce sont les potions de notre délivrance temporaire ou plus communément nommée potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin typiquement Malfoyen. Il dosa chaque verre pour chaque enfant. Mélangé au jus, le dosage passerait inaperçu. Ils donnèrent les breuvages à leurs enfants, tous eurent leur verre, du plus jeune au plus grand, qui le burent sans difficulté. Une fois les verres avalés, les papas conduisent leurs enfants tombant de sommeil et les couchèrent. A eux la tranquillité durant toute l'après-midi. Les quatre hommes descendirent dans le salon et soufflèrent enfin un peu. Leur matinée avait été rude !

- « Weasley, tu as fait des progrès au poker ? » Demanda Harry en imitant Blaise.

- « Pas bête Potter, et ne me copie pas, ou alors, fait le correctement. » Répondit Blaise.

- « Je trouve que c'était plutôt réaliste vieux. » Défendit Drago en souriant à Harry.

- « Je sors le tout et on va voir si je suis toujours aussi nul que vous le dites. »

- « On le dit pas, on l'affirme. » Se moqua Harry.

- « On déteint trop sur toi Potter ! » Rigola Blaise pendant que Ron sortait et installait la table de jeu avec l'aide de Drago en bougonnant.

- « Je reviens. » déclara subitement Drago puis il transplana.

- « Mais il fait quoi ? On allait commencer ! » Protesta Harry.

- « Me revoilà ! » S'exclama un Drago tout guilleret.

- « Bah t'étais où ? On t'a attendu ! » Gronda Harry.

- « Je sais que tu m'aimes d'un amour ardant mon petit Potty- mais je suis obligé de faire du mal en te disant que toi et moi c'est pas possible. Je suis marié avec ta meilleure amie, depuis presque 7 ans et je suis papa ! » Rigola franchement Drago.

- « Très drôle la Fouine. » Bouda Harry.

- « Bref, une partie de poker n'est rien sans ça ! » Drago montra une boîte de cigares. « Avec les compliments de mon paternel. » Sourit Drago de toutes ses dents.

- « Que la fête commence ! » S'exclama Ron avec une joie non feinte. Les hommes s'attablèrent et le rouquin distribua les cartes. La partie pouvait commencer.

Quelques 3 heures plus tard.

- « Tapis. » Annonça subitement un Ron devenu on ne peut plus sérieux. Les quatre hommes disposèrent leur jeu sur la table. « Héhé, j'ai gagné ! » S'exclama-t-il en exécutant une danse de la joie plus que ridicule.

- « Si Pansy voyait ça, elle demanderait le divorce immédiatement ! » Rigola Drago.

- « Pour une fois que Ron gagne, avec toutes les parties qu'on a faite aujourd'hui et avant, ça fait quoi Weasley ? » Continua d'enfoncer Blaise.

- « J'ai l'habitude avec les échecs. » Justifia Ron avec un petit sourire vers Harry qui grimaça.

- « Whisky-Pur-Feu pour tout le monde ! Weasley a, pour la première fois de sa vie, gagné une partie de poker ! » Continua Drago en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

- « Je te prends quand tu veux aux échecs, la Fouine. » sourit l'habitant des lieux.

- « Quand tu veux la belette. » Répondit Drago en relevant par la même occasion le défi que Ron lui lança, c'est-à-dire le battre.

- « Très bien. Accio échiquier. »

Une partie d'échec débuta entre les deux hommes. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Blaise s'installèrent plus confortablement non loin des deux joueurs et entamèrent leur troisième cigare, toujours avec les compliments de Lucius Malfoy, et discutèrent.

Une heure et demie après. Blaise et Harry discutaient toujours autant alors que la partie d'échec entre les deux autres n'avançait guère ou très lentement.

- « Weasley, joue, je vais finir par croire que tu oublis les règles après chaque coup que tu joues, où alors je vais m'endormir. » S'impatienta Drago.

- « Malfoy, les échecs, c'est tout un art, il faut mettre une stratégie en place vois-tu. » Répondit fièrement le rouquin pendant que le blond levait les yeux au ciel.

- « Oui, alors, si je comprends bien, ici, ta stratégie, c'est de m'endormie pour ensuite tricher. Très Serpentard. » Nargua Drago.

- « C'est même pas vrai ! Ce serait plutôt ton genre de faire ça ! Serpentard !» Répondit faussement indigné le maître de maison. Drago rigola à cette remarque. Les quatre hommes se balançaient toujours des petits piques bien sentis. Sauf que maintenant c'était totalement amical. La guerre change les hommes et leur façon de voir les choses et les gens. Ils avaient dû se supporter au début de l'entrée des trois Serpentards, puis le fait que ces trois même élèves soient proches, voire même très proches, de trois Griffondors change particulièrement la donne. « Bon alors, …, voilà t'es content, j'ai joué. » Reprit Ron. Alors que Drago allait jouer sa pièce, il y eu un gros BOOM. Les quatre papas se regardèrent. Un autre BOOM retentit dans la maison.

- « Je crois que les démons, ou du moins une partie, sont réveillés. » Remarqua facilement Harry qui se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres pour vérifier lesquels étaient réveillés. Et là catastrophe. L'aîné des Malfoy et l'aînée des Weasley étaient dans la salle des trophées de Ron. Ce que virent les adultes leur glaça le sang. Nath' et Ortance étaient en train de faire se qui ressemblait à des potins dans les coupes que Ron et Drago avaient gagné avec les Canons. Ils étaient en train de « jouer » avec des jouets qui n'en étaient pas.

- « PINCEZ-MOI JE REVE !! » Hurla Drago et Ron. Les deux apprentis maîtres des potins sataniques relevèrent la tête et sourirent à leur papa respectif.

- « On fait des couleurs pour aider maman et tata Pan'. » Justifia le garçon Malfoy.

- « Et là tu vois, on a fait des échantillons de tissus pour les futurs habits de maman et tata Mione. » Ortance montra fièrement le tas de vêtements et les bouts de tissus prélevés dessus. Le tas de tissus en question était de robes appartenant à Pansy et d'autres vêtements à Ron et aux autres membres de la famille ainsi qu'aux familles Potter, Zabini et Malfoy. Les bouts étaient prélevés dans toutes sortes de pièces. On pouvait distinguer une chemise de Drago, qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, un caleçon de Blaise, un reste de grenouillère d'Ortance, jupe trouée de coups de ciseaux appartenant à Elizabeth, Harry retrouva un bout de sa cape d'invisibilité, là le survivant vu rouge, TRES rouge.

- « OH NON, PAS MA CAPE ! » Hurla Harry.

Les hommes recherchèrent les vêtements appartenant à chacune de familles, chacun c'étant réparti un tas et échangèrent les différents vêtements afin qu'ils retournent à leur détenteur une fois raccommodés.

- « Et ben, à qui appartient ces sous-vêtements ? » Demande Ron, un peu rouge face au mini short noir et rouge TRES transparent ainsi que ce qui restait du débardeur très court lui aussi qui allait avec.

- « Euh … C'est à ta sœur. » Répondit Blaise assez mal à l'aise son beau-frère puisse voir ce que porter sa femme.

- « AHHH ! » Hurla Ron en lâchant instantanément l'ensemble qu'il avait réuni.

- « Et pour ta gouverne, Frangin, ce ne sont pas des sous-vêtements, mais un pyjama qui va à ravir à ta sœur ! » Enfonça Blaise avec un sourire moqueur et des étoiles dans les yeux.

- « Ces gosses, soit je les tue, soit c'est eux qui vont me tuer. Ils se sont amusés avec ma cape d'invisibilité et la robe de marié de Luna ! Elle va me tuer ! » Pleura presque Harry.

- « Ils ont complètement anéanti la robe de soirée préférée de Mione ainsi que celle d'Elizabeth, ma chemise ressemble à un fromage moldu, je vous épargne mes caleçons et les sous-vêtements de Mione. » Déplora Drago. « NATHANAEL DRAGO MALFOY, JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Hurla Drago en se jetant à la poursuite de son fils, enfin plus pour longtemps !

- « Ortance, je crois que le même sort t'attend. » Ajouta Ron étrangement calme, trop d'ailleurs. Sa fille n'eut pas le temps de bouge qu'elle fut stupéfixée par un sort informulé.

Drago revint avec son fils sous le bras car il était dans le même état que sa cousine. Son visage si angélique habituellement était transformé par la peur. Jamais il n'avait vu son père dans cet état. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal, il voulait juste aider sa maman à faire des vêtements. Drago, lui, bouillait de rage, Hermione allait le tuer. « Comment ils avaient obtenu toutes ces fringues ? » Pensa-t-il. « C'est certainement pas elle qui lui les avait donné, non pas sa robe préférée. Vivement qu'il aille à Poudlard, la magie instinctive y'en a marre ! » Il posa son fils immobile jusqu'à nouvel ordre et lança un sort pour que les vêtements soient raccommodés. Les trois autres en firent autant et les renvoyèrent là d'où ils venaient. Les deux papas libérèrent leur progéniture. La leçon de moral pouvait commencer.

- « Ortance, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Ron le plus calmement possible pour éviter d'effrayer sa fille plus qu'actuellement.

- « Bah pour aider maman et pis aussi je veux faire de belle robes pour les madames. » Commença à bouder la petite.

- « Et toi ? Je suppose que tu voulais aider maman aussi ? » Demanda Drago, lui aussi calmé, mais surtout soulagé d'avoir pu réparer les bêtises de son fils aîné. « Nath', mon grand, tu es trop jeune pour faire ça. Tu dois d'abord aller à Poudlard faire enrager tes profs et avoir ton diplôme avec les mêmes notes que maman et après tu pourras l'aider. » Expliqua Malfoy maintenant senior.

- « C'est pareil pour toi trésor, à l'heure actuelle contentez-vous de dessiner les futurs modèles que vous créerez à votre sortie de Poudlard. » Rajouta gentiment Ron.

- « Je vais chercher de quoi les occuper dans le salon avec nous. » Dit Harry en allant chercher de quoi dessiner pour les futurs créateurs.

- « Ouai et moi je vais voir ce que font les autres. » Surenchérit Blaise.

Drago et Ron prirent leurs enfants par la main et descendirent dans le salon, ils les installèrent sur la table et les petits se mirent à gribouiller sagement.

- Ca va, ils dorment encore. Drago mon pote tu es un génie ! » S'exclama Blaise.

- Oui bah, le crie pas sur tous les toits parce que je suis pas sûr que nos épouses respectives soient d'accord avec ce genre de technique. » Répondit le fameux génie en grimaçant à l'idée de la tête de Hermione si elle savait. Il pouvait facilement imaginer ses réactions, tout comme les trois autres.

Drago et Ron laissèrent momentanément leur partie d'échec de coté et allèrent s'installer avec Harry et Blaise dans les canapés et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils discutèrent de leur carrière respective. Harry leur exposa son avancement dans les recherches des derniers mangemorts en fuite. Leur disant qu'ils avaient repérés une douzaine de partisans de l'ancien Mage Noir dans le nord de la Bulgarie grâce à Victor Krum. A l'entente de ce nom Ron et Drago grimacèrent. Ces deux derniers parlèrent des championnats d'Angleterre et Européen de Quidditch. Des concurrents et du fait que cette année encore, ils avaient de grandes chances de les gagner. Ils parlèrent aussi des certaines parties du règlement qui allaient changer ainsi que des innovations concernant les équipements. Blaise quant à lui parla de des différentes aventures de son service à la Coopération Magique Internationale, au Ministère de la Magie. Ils parlèrent aussi des anciens élèves qu'ils croisaient de temps à autres, des différents changements survenus après la Guerre et bien sûr de la Guerre en elle-même. Cela dura près de deux heures.

Il était à peu près 19 heures lorsqu'un hurlement les interrompit ainsi que les deux enfants qui jusque là créaient les collections des années avenir en silence. Tout le petit monde se précipita vers les hurlements qui se faisaient plus instants. Il s'agissait de James Potter qui commençait à se sentir trop mouillé et à avoir faim. Les autres papas se dirigèrent vers les autres enfants qui commençaient à se réveiller grâce à la façon particulière qu'ont les nourrissons pour communiquer. Une nouvelle session couche et toilette s'organisa alors. Puis les quatre familles se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Cette fois ce fut les enfants Weasley et Malfoy qui débutèrent les hostilités. Ils protestaient face à leur face à leur repas du soir. Une soupe et un biberon ne semblaient pas satisfaire leurs besoins gastronomiques, eux qui aimaient tellement manger, une soupe et un biberon, c'était insuffisant.

- « Allez Nath', mange ta soupe. » Demanda gentiment Drago. « Eli, c'est pareil pour toi, mangez tous les deux. » Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'encourager ses deux aînés pendant qu'il s'occupait de son dernier-né.

- « Non, nous on veut manger comme toi papa. On est plus des bébés. » Répliqua Nath' Malfoy, blond aux yeux gris comme son père et mature comme sa mère.

- « De une, je vais manger comme vous, et de deux, aussi longtemps que je serai sur cette terre, vous, tous les trois, vous serez mes bébés, même a 40 ans. Encore ceux de votre maman. Alors maintenant, on mange de la bonne soupe ! » Rigola Malfoy. Les trois autres papas restaient scotchés devant la prestation du blondinet qui leur sert d'ami. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que lui, le grand Drago Malfoy dirait cela et tout haut en plus, même ne le ferait pas.

- « C'est pareil pour vous, je mange de la soupe alors vous aussi. » Dit Ron à ses enfants.

- « Et le biberon ? » Demanda Ortance, 6 ans et déjà future princesse de Serpentards.

- « Quoi le biberon ? Bah tu le bois aussi. Tu as besoin de boire du lait pour tes os. »

- « Et toi ? Tu vas le boire aussi ? » Demande sournoisement le fillette.

- « Bah non. » Répondit bêtement Ron.

- « Dans ce cas je le bois pas ! » Décida Ortance.

- « Mais… »

Pris à son propre piège, Ron s'avoua vaincu et dû boire un biberon de lait en même temps que sa fille. Les trois autres étaient littéralement couchés parterre tellement ils riaient. Néanmoins, Drago eut chaud. Nath' allait répliquer la même chose que sa copine et cousine, mais un bon regard noir de son papounet préférés l'en dissuada. Blaise se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, couvert de nourriture.

- « Je crois que je vais utiliser l'Imperium un de ces jours, je commence à en avoir ma claque de leur jeu à table ! » S'exaspéra ce dernier en retirant un bout de carotte provenant de la soupe qui était dans ses cheveux. « Ils vont m'avoir à l'usure et le pire c'est qu'ils n'ont que 3 ans ! » Se plaignit-il.

Du coté Potter, Lyly et James ne bronchèrent pas. Ils mangèrent leur soupe et burent leur biberon sans faire d'histoire. Alors qu'Enora, inspirée par ses aînés, tenta de négocier, en vain, puis d'arroser, d'abord avec sa soupe, mais ça se retourna contre elle grâce à un Protego de Harry mais il ne put éviter le biberon.

- « ENORA LUNA HERMIONE POTTER, TU VAS ARRETER TES CONNERIES ET TU VAS BOIRE CETTE PUTAIN DE SOUPE TOUT DE SUITE !! » Hurla un Harry au bord de la crise de nerf. « Cette putain de Guerre contre l'autre psychopathe était beaucoup facile finalement, j'y retourne quand vous voulez plutôt que de m'occuper de démons pareil ! » Rajouta-t-il. Sa fille se figea face à la colère de son papa, puis finit son biberon sans faire de vague. Mais elle déchanta vite quand Harry lui resservit de la soupe, elle l'avala sans un mot mais avec une belle grimace.

- « Potter, tu as plombé toute l'ambiance ! » Rigola Blaise. « Mais tu m'as donné du rêve ! Je me sens moins seul, merci les mecs ! »

- « Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider, mec. » Maugréa Harry.

- « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit les enfants. » Dit Ron, en baillant. Le fait de voir ses enfants bailler lui donna lui aussi l'envie de dormir, il saisit ainsi la perche que lui ont tendu les enfants. Les autres avaient aussi des mines fatiguées.

- « Ron, aurais-tu copié l'immense génie que je suis, et mis de la potion de sommeil sans rêve dans les biberons ? » Demanda Drago. Un sourire éclatant et satisfait mais fatigué lui apparut en guise de réponse. Puis il bailla une nouvelle fois. « Aurais-tu oublié que tu as bu toi aussi un biberon avec la potion dedans, je constate que la dose marche aussi bien pour les enfants que les adultes ! » Se moqua Drago.

- « Oh ça va ! Allez les mecs je vais me coucher ! » Il prit ses trois enfants et transplana dans les différentes chambres pour coucher ses enfants après les avoir mis en pyjama tant bien que mal. Puis il se coucha presque tout habillé, ne se préoccupant pas des dix autres personnes restaient dans la cuisine.

- « Bon, moi je vais suivre l'exemple de Ron sauf que je ne vais pas boire de la potion mais plutôt du Whisky. Salut les gars, sûrement à demain ! » Déclara le métisse au yeux bleus.

- « Bah, nous aussi, on va appliquer ce que tu as dit vieux. » Répondit Drago en serrant la main de son pote. « Potter, bonne soirée et à demain vous deux. » Et ils transplanèrent après avoir échangé une bonne poignée de main franche et amicale. Chacun retourna dans son manoir, coucha ses enfants et bu un voire plusieurs verres, bien mérités après cette journée. Ils allèrent se coucher, exténués par cette journée qui restera gravée dans leur mémoire !

Le lendemain, quatre femmes transplanèrent dans leur manoir respectif, qu'elles trouvèrent étonnement propre et bien tranquille. Une jeune rousse se dirigea vers la chambre de ses jumeaux et constata qu'ils étaient encore endormis. Elle les laissa dormir et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'elle partage avec son mari. Elle le trouva, lui aussi, endormi. Elle le réveilla doucement grâce à plusieurs baisers dans le cou et le dos.

- « Bonjour beau brun, bien dormi ? » Demanda la jolie jeune femme.

- « Mmm, laisse moi dormir. » Répondu Blaise en se cachant sous sa couette comme un enfant qu'il faut réveiller pour aller à l'école.

- « Si tu le prends comme ça, et dire que je voulais reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier. » Répliqua-t-elle faussement déçue. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Blaise pour être parfaitement réveillé. Il se jeta sur sa femme qui rigola de plus belle. Une fois leurs retrouvailles terminées, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, les enfants ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- « Ca tombe bien que toute la petite famille soit réunie. » Commença Ginny.

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Et bien pour annoncer plusieurs nouvelles. Tout d'abord nos collections ont eu un succès monstre, et nous allons devoir nous absenter, moi et les filles, plus souvent. Ensuite, nous avons décidé d'élargir nos produits en faisant des collections pour enfants. Voilà pour les nouvelles concernant le boulot. »

- « Ah, et il y en a d'autres ? » Demanda étonné Blaise.

- « Je suis enceinte. Hermione, Luna et Pansy aussi. » Sourit Ginny.

- « … » Blaise tomba dans les pommes. Quatre autres démons sur terre !

FIN


End file.
